All Catch Veigar Crystal Scar
This gamemode is a lot of fun, if both teams play good. Duration: 15-30 min. On EUW Servers, join chat channel "All Catch Veigar" Questions about the rules? Read the FAQ. 'Rules' #Both teams have 5 players and play on the map Crystal Scar (aka Dominion Map) #Champ Selection is in Draft Mode, Team 1 has to pick Veigar, Team 2 has to pick Teemo #Everytime you spawn, you go into the dark ring around the center, you are not allowed to leave it until you die. ##The center is allowed too, the visible outer ring IS NOT. ##You can also wait for your team on the dark path from the base, but you can't go back there once you entered mid. Porting back is not allowed, of course. Look at the map on the right. #Killing Teemo/Veigar gives your Team 1 point #Teemo may not go invi. #Guardians Angel is not allowed. #Capturing is not allowed. #Only Teemo and Veigar can take the Stormbuff. #Zilean is not allowed to ulti Teemo/Veigar #Shaco is not allowed to place a box in a bush, when there is already another inactive box (he placed). #The game ends when one team got 10 points, it wins and finishes the game. If you cheat *If you violate Rule 3, 5 or 8, you have to suicide ASAP, or the enemy team gets 1 Point. *If you violate Rule 6, sell GA ASAP, or the enemy team gets 1 Point and is allowed to buy GA once too. *If you violate Rule 7, the enemy team wins. *Camping (if you are not Teemo/Veigar) is considered bad style, Teemo and Veigar have to decide if you have to stop it, or the enemy team gets 1 point. Some optional rules (only used if said so before start) #You can only win with 2 points advantage. #Quicksilver Slash or Shurelias can be banned (for everyone, Teemo/Veigar, or the hunters). #Buying more than one Phantom Dancer or more than two Zeals can be forbidden (for everyone or the hunters). 'History' In January 2012, the german summoner Dyrill (playing as Janna) suggested in a boring game of "All Catch Teemo", the game should be remade on the Dominion Map, so there would be no problems with unfair leveling or overwarding. In the following match, the teams developed the rules for ACVCS. 'Strategy' IMHO Good Picks/Bans *Twisted Fate with maxed CDR can reveal Teemo/Veigar really often, then teleport to him and stun him, so his team can kill him. *Nocturne's Ulti is even faster than Twisted Fate's to catch Teemo/Veigar, and his stun and speedbuff are very good for stopping him. *Pantheon can do almost the same. *AP Tristana can easily jump at Teemo/Veigar and nuke him down with E->R *All inivisibles are good at assasinating Teemo/Veigar if he doesnt buy oracle *Rammus is very fast and is good at killing Teemo, same goes for Shyvana against Veigar (she can fly over the stun). *Sona provides the team with nice auras, a speedbuff that is perfect for chasing, and her ultimate can (?) not be removed with cleanse, which makes it easy to stop Teemo/Veigar *Galios ultimate can stop the entire enemy team, which makes it easy to finish a protected Teemo/Veigar *Olaf is a good pick against the Veigar-Team, since he can ignore the stun, and slow then with his axe. *All Champs with shields or heals are good for protecting their hero. Strategy *As Teemo/Veigar, build tanky. Slows and Speedbuffs are useful to escape or chase, regeneration to stay in mid, so good builds can include Frozen Mallet (Teemo), Rylais (Veigar), Force of Nature, Shurelias, Phantom Dancer (Teemo), Thornmail, Hextech Gunblade (Teemo), Will of the Ancient (Veigar) *As Hunter, focus on damage output and speed. Slows are useful when you caught Teemo/Veigar to stop his escape, but if you have a stun and a living team, catching him alone normally includes killing him, so you wont need the slow then. 'FAQ' Can we go back? No. Read the rules. Are we allowed to kill the other Champs too? Sure. Its almost impossible to kill the other team's hero without killing a hunter. What means ASAP? As Soon As Possible. Do that and ignore everything else. Can Teemo go invi? No he can't. Read the rules. But how should he camp then? He shouldn't. If you have to, move inside the bush so you dont trigger your passive. What is "the dark area"? 1. Look on the minimap 2. See the dark ring around the center? 3. ??? 4. Profit! Veigar is much stronger than Teemo cause of stun QQ ;( He is not. He got one good spell, the stun. While this is better than Teemo's Q, W, E or R, it's only as good as Q, W and R together. Teemo can run faster than Veigar with W, his shrooms are fkn annoying for the enemy team, and if he gets caught by an AD hunter, he just blinds him with Q. We chose Teemo for a reason. In the games I played, half of the times Teemo won. It's balanced.